Rescuing Arinel
by The-Serene-Mage
Summary: Myräkkä's day at the market is interrupted by captain Veleth who says that her friend Arinel is in trouble (yet again). She goes to rescue him as is custom and lectures him on his habit of milking her funds dry. Please R


This was a piece inspired when I walked passed Mogrul in Solsthiem on Myräkkä, who has yet to pay him...

* * *

Myräkkä walked through the merchant stands of Raven Rock, Isic following behind, examining the strange flora the alchemist had out on display. Myräkkä paused to browse through the wares that Fethis Alor had. As she reached for an enchanted ebony axe to examine its enchantment, she caught the sound of someone clearing their throat behind her. She turned her head slightly to see the Captain Veleth of the Redoran Guard.

"Afternoon Captain Veleth," Myräkkä muttered "Is there anything I could help you with today?" she asked.

"Afternoon Dragonborn," he replied "You don't by any chance have a Wood elf companion named Arinel, would you?" he asked.

I sighed,

"Yes sir, I do" she answered "Is there something wrong?" she asked.

Captain Veleth sighed and motioned her to follow after him. As they passed Isic, Myräkkä gave a tug on his collar to let him know they were leaving. Captain Veleth led them to the Bulwark prisons where a wood elf sat within one of the cells.

"Arinel!" Myräkkä growled as she watched Arinel pace in his cell "What in the name of Talos did you do this time?!" she snapped.

The wood elf ceased his pacing and turned to look at Myräkkä, gripping the bars to his cell,

"I received a complaint from Mogrul that your friend here attacked him…" Captain Veleth muttered, picking up the prison keys.

"He deserved it!" Arinel argued "He threatened to send thugs after Myräkkä if she doesn't pay him a thousand Septims since he can't get it from Drovas… plus Loki made me!" Arinel added.

Myräkkä sighed before looking to Captain Veleth,

"How much is his bounty?" she asked.

"Five-hundred gold…" Veleth replied.

Myräkkä sighed in relief knowing that his bounty wasn't too high like they usually are; she reached for her coin purse and handed it to Veleth,

"This should pay for his crime, I am sorry for the trouble captain…" she muttered "but Arinel speaks the truth, Mogrul is forcing me to pay him since Drovas is out of his reach…" she added.

Veleth sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck as he accepted the bounty from Myräkkä,

"I was afraid about that, I will send some of my men to round him up to spend a few days in the prisons…" he replied as he moved to unlock Arinel's cell.

Arinel ran out of the cell and towards Myräkkä to hug her tightly, muttering many thanks before releasing her. Myräkkä rolled her eyes and looked to Isic,

"Captain Veleth is there another wood elf being kept in here?" she asked.

The captain thought for a moment before turning towards a table where the prison ledger was located. He scanned over the entries for a moment before tapping on an entry,

"The books only say that your friend was the only Wood elf arrested…" he replied.

"Thank you Captain, we will be on our way," Myräkkä said as she turned towards the door "I am sorry for the trouble Arinel caused you and your guards…" she added as she placed a hand on Arinel's lower back, pushing him forward.

As soon as they left the prisons, Myräkkä turned to face Arinel, her arms crossed and eyes vivid in anger,

"I hope you are happy now!" she hissed "your bounty cost me the last of my funds I brought with me to Solstheim!" she added with another hiss.

Arinel flinched, rubbing his forearm,

"I'm sorry…" he murmured "Mogrul had no right in sending thugs after you for a debt that's not your own… and Loki wouldn't drop the subject…" he added.

Myräkkä sighed and rubbed her temples.

"I will deal with Loki later, for now we need to scrounge up some jobs since I am out of gold at the moment…" she replied.

As she turned to walk back towards the merchant stands of Raven Rock, she spied a Wood elf in the distance, hanging upside down from a lamp post, waving at them frantically, Arinel groaning in the process and Isic chuckling before moving ahead to go greet his companion.

"I swear he only exists to ruin my life…" Arinel groaned.

"Oh grow a backbone will you?" Myräkkä replied "You ruin my financial life with all the trouble you get into…" she added.

"Because he causes it!" Arinel argued.

Myräkkä chuckled and placed her hand on Arinel's cheek, leaning forward to kiss it before ruffling some of his hair,

"You know I am kidding, right _Tafiir_?" she stated.

Arinel smiled before looking to the side to see a very happy Loki skipping along beside Isic towards them.

"Loki…" Arinel said "You are going to be the death of me…" he added.

"Glad I could help!" Loki exclaimed before breaking out into song.

Arinel groaned once more before looking to Myräkkä with wide puppy-dog eyes, making her chuckle.


End file.
